Fate Is A Funny Thing
by Irken Princess Kay
Summary: It was a cold night...when my feelings started to change. I didn't know what was wrong with me or why this was happening, but I knew now that things will never be the same. Fate is a funny thing...when you fall for your enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Dib's POV

_So many nights I stayed up planning his destruction. So many nights I would go to bed thinking that he was my greatest enemy. And so many nights I never wondered if things could or would ever change. I mean, why would I? He was an evil being bent on the destruction of my world! I hated him and wouldn't stop until he was gone for good! That fact could never change, I thought. _

_But it did. One of those nights I stayed up thinking about him, but that time, my thoughts were different. Part of me says I should've seen this coming, I mean, I realize now it was so obvious, but the other part is telling me I'm absolutely insane, that this shouldn't be possible. But it is, and now I'm not sure how to deal with it. _

_It all started on that one cold night, back when I still hated him, back when things made sense…_

I walked down a dark alley way in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. So I decided I would take a midnight stroll through the city, not thinking of the dangers I might put myself in. Anyway, the alleyway was dark and it was cold outside, so cold, I saw a door in the side of the building and found it to be unlocked. I quickly ran inside to get just a little bit of warmth, and ran straight into a group of tough-looking guys.

"Hey boys! Look what the cat coughed up! A freezing little whelp came in outta the cold! What should we do with 'im?" the biggest one said as he grabbed my collar. As I was trying to fight his grasp, I noticed a large pile of beer bottles in the corner and that each of the guys had a gun or knife in their hand. I panicked.

"Ahh…sorry! I came through the wrong door! Please, if you'll just let me go, I'll leave you guys alone!" I said pleadingly, but they all just laughed at me.

"Oh boy! You hear that, boys? He wants us to let 'im go!" the big one chuckled. Then he got real close to my face. His breath smelled like alcohol and rotten meat. "No, little shrimp. I think we're gonna keep you here a while. It's been a few weeks since we had a toy to play with!" he said menacingly. I shivered in his grasp and he laughed at me. Then he threw me at the group of other guys and yelled, "Go ahead boys! Have your fun before we throw 'im in the room with that other little freak!"

I flew right into a fat guy with a scar across his whole face. He smirked at me and grabbed me by the neck. As I was dangling in the air, gasping for breath, the others advanced. They punched me and kicked me. They ripped my clothing and sliced my skin with their knives. I would've shrieked in pain if I hadn't been choking. Finally, they finished beating me up the fat guy dropped me and I took in a huge amount of air. I was in so much pain, bleeding, bruised, and I'm almost positive they broke something. Then they laughed at me again and threw me in a pitch black room, and I landed against something squishy and warm.

"Ahhh! What have you rotten pig-smellies thrown on me?! I demand you let me out now, or you will suffer my wrath!" a voice said. I heard the guys laugh as they shut the door. Then I felt something shove me back and the voice said again, "Get off me you filthy who-ever-you-are!" I blinked in the darkness.

"….Zim?"

Silence.

"…Dib-worm? What are _you _doing in here?" the voice said.

So it was Zim. How in the world did he end up in here with these thugs? I wondered.

"I could ask you the same thing, Zim. What're you doing in this part of the city? And how'd you get mixed up with these goons?" I asked. My eyes were beginning to adjust to the light and I could barely make out his shape in the darkness.

"I was planning another stinking plan to get rid of this smelly planet, but then those humans cornered me and asked me for Earth-monies. I said I didn't have any and they jumped at me and pulled out these cold, sharp, metalish things and pushed them into my skin. It hurt like a Squiggle-snort sting. *gag* …And the sting still hasn't left, and now it hurts to move. And all my blood coming out isn't helping." He said wearily.

I looked at the shadowy figure in shock. "You got…stabbed?" I asked like it wasn't possible. "If that's what you humans call it, yes. And it *gag* hurts. IT HURTS ZIM!" he yelled then I heard him gag again and now the figure was crouched over, breathing heavily.

I didn't know what to make of this. Somehow, I never imagined this kind of thing could even happen to Zim, I didn't even know he could bleed. With every gag he made, the more the realism hit me. He's wounded, badly, from what I can hear. I thought, and even though I knew I should've felt a smug satisfaction, I looked at the dark form with a tiny bit of pity. Then, instinctively, I felt my own side where they cut me, and just as I thought, I felt my warm, sticky blood gushing from the wound. It was then I started to feel dizzy and the pain grew more intense. I clutched my side and gasped loudly in pain.

"What's the matter with you, Dib-monkey?" Zim asked, rather loudly. I looked up at the blob. It was closer and I could hear his staggered breathing more clearly. It sounded really bad. "They cut me too. I'm bleeding really bad." I said.

"I know. I can smell it. I meant why on Irk did you come in here?! Are you as stupid as the other humans?!" he was angry now. I couldn't imagine why it would matter to him, though. "I just wanted to get out of the cold…" I breathed. He made a grunting sound like he understood. Then I heard him get up. He gagged loudly and he was breathing really heavily in staggered huffs. "We…need to get out of here…" he said, half out of breath. I nodded in the darkness and then felt a hand pull me up. "Dib, quickly, do you have some sort of acid with you?" he asked. "Oh yeah. Like I always carry around a cup of acid in my pocket." I muttered sarcastically. Oh wait…I have a battery in my iPod. I thought and I popped it out and held it out in the darkness. "Will battery acid do?" I said. The figure nodded and felt around a bit before it found my hand and took the battery.

I couldn't tell what he was doing now but I saw a bright light flash suddenly as whatever he was doing set of a spark. Then he yelled 'Done!' and grabbed my arm. Suddenly, a bright green laser shot out from one of his spider legs and began to dissolve the concrete wall. Then the guys in the other room heard the noise and came rushing. Zim increased the intensity as they ran toward us, breaking through the wall and pushing me out. "GO!" he yelled and then I flew out into the alley.

That's when I heard it. A loud shot echoed from the room and I turned around at the sound. Smoke was pouring out of the room and through the haze, I saw Zim stumble out. He was clutching his stomach and his eyes were wide. He took a few more steps toward me then stopped. I looked down and saw the dark green liquid staining his shirt. I looked back up at him just in time to see his eyes close and he fell forward into my arms. I felt his limp body in my grasp and saw the green blood dripping on the sidewalk. My eyes stretched wide.

"Zim? ZIM?!" I screamed. He didn't answer. He didn't move. The only thing that let me know he was still alive was his shallow breathing.

I didn't know what to do. Here we were, mortal enemies, bleeding and hurt in a dark alley somewhere in the city on a freezing night, and I didn't know if Zim was going to get back up or not. Finally, I lifted his body up on my shoulder and carried his out of the alley an back toward my house. This went against everything I knew, but I couldn't just leave him there to die. But why couldn't I? So many times, I dreamed of the moment Zim was dead at my hands, and now that he was in my arms, so close to death, all I thought about was getting him to my house and helping him. I understood nothing about what I was doing or why, but all I knew was that things wouldn't ever be the same. How much it would change, I had yet to find out.

(Should I continue? If I get a request, I promise there will be more ZaDr. Right now I was just developing how it starts.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who said I should continue this story! I'll try to update it often and not bore you as much as possible. Anyway, here's chapter 2, and just to warn you, it's a lot longer! Hope you like it!_

Dib's POV

The way back to my house felt like it was taking an hour. I had Zim hoisted up on my shoulder so that he wouldn't be so heavy, but at that angle, all of his blood was running down my body and staining my clothes. Great! I thought. How am I going to explain all of this to Dad?! Then I thought again for a moment before muttering, "He probably won't even care. He'll probably just think that we should get cleaned up and that everything that happened is completely normal! I bet if I was kidnapped he wouldn't even notice! And Gaz…she'd probably celebrate!" Then I looked over at the alien in my arms.

"You don't know how lucky you have it. People on your planet probably care about you. Your race probably doesn't think you're an outcast or a freak. I bet they'd care if you were hurt badly like this. Your family wouldn't…" then I stopped myself. What was I saying? Zim probably didn't even have a family. For all I knew, the Irkens could be _hatched_! Besides, why was I thinking about Zim's home life anyway? "Probably because I'm jealous that his is probably better than mine…" I mumbled as I walked up my driveway. I stopped in front of my front door, took a deep, staggered breath, and turned the handle.

Gaz was passed out on the couch after five straight hours of non-stop video gaming, so I quietly walked past her down to the lab. My dad was there, of course, still working late on his science that he loved (much more than us probably).

"Dad…" I said, my voice growing weary. He didn't notice. "Dad!" I said a little louder, almost gaging like Zim had done before. Dad turned around and gasped. "Son? Why aren't you in bed? What's that green boy doing…Is that _blood_?" he said. I nodded and began to explain. Of course dad didn't believe that me and Zim had zapped a hole through the wall to make our escape, but he actually looked shocked when I showed him our wounds. "I'll go get the first aid kit! Hold on Son!" he said dashing up the stairs.

"Well…_that_ was unexpected!" I said then I set Zim down on my dad's table. I looked at him for a long time. He was still bleeding heavily and his breathing was very slow. I leaned over and looked at where he had been shot. I almost puked when I saw the hole with all of his green blood seeping out of it.

Then I spotted something shiny inside it. The bullet. I thought. Then I searched and found a pair of tweezers (or at least they looked like it) and I bent over him. I had to cover my mouth when I stuck the tweezers in. Zim's body twitched and that didn't make the experience anymore pleasant. Then I quickly pulled out the bullet and Zim gasped out loud. "Zim?!" I said, but he didn't move again. He was still unconscious.

I held the bullet in the grip of the tweezers and examined it. It was a regular lead bullet and pretty small. The green goo that covered it wasn't to appealing but it _did_ mean I actually had some of Zim's DNA. I could run it through dad's scanner and prove that Zim was an alien at last! Ten I looked back over at the beaten and bleeding Zim, so helpless and hurt, barley alive. What good would it be if he was in that state? What glory would I have if I couldn't gloat about it in his face and watch him get taken away in chains? I'd just see him get taken away to an autopsy table while he was still out. He wouldn't even know I had beaten him.

"I'll wait until he gets better…" I mumbled and put the blood sample in a small test tube and slid it into my jacket pocket. Then my dad came back with the first aid kit and eyed the tweezers in my hand suspiciously. "I…took the bullet out." I explained and handed him the clean bullet. He nodded and went over to the table and looked over Zim's body. His eyes rested on the wound and then I thought about the color of the blood. "This isn't right! The wound must be infected! I've never seen blood this color! I've got to get Simon on the telescreen!" he exclaimed running off and just leaving the first aid kit lying open on the table. "Thanks dad." I muttered and took out some gauze. I guess I'll have to do it myself. I thought.

I bent over Zim ready with the gauze. I'll probably have to take off his shirt. I thought then started pulling the red top off him. The rest of his skin was green, as expected, but other than that (and the fact he had no nipples) his chest was pretty much the same as a human, except for the gushing wound in his stomach (or whatever he had). I didn't really want to think about organs right now. It brought back bad memories. Memories from when I would've given anything to have Zim on an autopsy table, unconscious like this.

So I finished wrapping him up with the gauze and treated his wound. I didn't know how good the human medicine would work but it was still worth a try. Then since I was done with Zim, I began to treat myself. The medicine I put on stung a bit, but I knew it would help heal it up and I wrapped the gauze around me to stop the blood flow. Then I took my shirt that was stained with red and green blood and threw it into the trash. I didn't know what I should do with Zim's shirt so I just folded it up and put it under his head as a pillow. Then I ran up to my room and got new shirts from my closet. I happened to find a red shirt I don't wear that often so I figured I'd let Zim wear it.

"Wow…This whole thing is so weird!" I said as I sat in a chair by the table. "I should be trying to expose Zim not treat him and give him my clothes to wear! Why am I being so nice to him?" Then I had a flashback from before. _Dib, what's the matter with you? _

_Why did you come in here? _

_Go, Dib!_

Zim actually seemed concerned about me…and he saved me! I f he hadn't pushed me out both of us would've gotten shot! I thought. Then I looked over at Zim on the table. His breathing seemed better and his eyelids were fluttering like he was dreaming. "Do aliens even have dreams?" I wondered aloud, chuckling. Then, as if in answer, Zim rolled over and mumbled "…Go Dib…Run away…Save yourself…" ZI stared at the unconscious Irken in shock. Zim _was_ dreaming…about me! Or rather, about what had happened. Thoughts started to run through my head. Zim…was dreaming about saving me…Why? Why would he care? Why did he even do it? Why wouldn't he just let me die with him if that's what would've happened? As I was thinking all these things, I watched the alien sleep. His breathing was more gentle now and his face was calm. He still made more small murmurs but I couldn't understand them. Then he mumbled in a quiet whisper, "…Dib…" and rolled over again. I silently stared at him after that. I felt heat rising to my face, but I quickly shook it off. "This is all just really weird…" I muttered and went to go find my dad.

He had just got off the telescreen with his co-worker and turned around to see me cleaned and taken care of."Well, I see you managed to treat yourself…How's the foreign boy doing?" he asked. I sighed and said fine. "Well, he can stay here tonight and if his wounds are still bad in the morning, we'll take him to the hospital, ok?"

I groaned at the thought of Zim staying the night but I agreed. I went back down to the lab and grabbed up Zim. He twitched at the contact but otherwise stayed asleep. In fact, he actually snuggled more into my shoulder and I twitched as he did. The heat was coming back to my cheeks and I felt…almost embarrassed at the closeness. Then I shook my head violently, but not so much as to disturb Zim, and "Dib. Chill out. This all just really weird and soon everything will go back to normal. Now just go upstairs and go to sleep." I said talking to myself as I normally do. It's pretty normal for me because…I'm actually really lonely, and since no one ever pays attention to me, I just talk to myself to fill the silence. But it doesn't ever compare to the real thing.

When I got up to my room I put Zim on my bed and went to get the spare mattress from the hall closet, but when I came back I saw that Zim had snuggled up to my pillow in his sleep. I groaned but let him stay there. Then I went over and put the blanket over him, blushing again as he squeezed the pillow tighter. He looked just like a child, peacefully asleep. Then I went over to the spare mattress and lay down and pulled my covers up. But I couldn't sleep. All night, Zim kept mumbling things in his sleep. And I had thoughts of my own spinning around in my head, and some of them I said out loud.

"Zim over there gets to go on living happily, blowing things up and doing as he pleases with no one telling him he's crazy or stupid…He has his race who probably care about him and would help him if he were in trouble or hurt. I don't have anything like that. No one likes me, not even my family. Sure, dad says he loves me but he never pays any attention to me and he doesn't listen. The only one who ever really did care…is gone. I've noticed recently…I don't always feel…real or alive…" I paused and looked over at Zim sleeping on my bed. "I guess that's one good thing about you coming here…You gave me…purpose…" Then the reality sunk in. Zim was the only reason I actually tired at life. He was the only reason I got up in the morning, because I knew that he would have some evil plan and I would have to stop him. He was the reason that the scars on my wrists, which I hide from everyone, healed. I can't even remember the last time it cut…wait. It was when…

As I thought of that time, tears began to flow from my eyes. Shocked, I wiped them away fast, even though the only person who could've seen me was sleeping. But yeah…I thought. Zim…he gives my life meaning. Without him…I don't think I would've wanted to be alive anymore, not like I felt like I ever was…This is all so confusing. Zim is supposed to be my enemy. That's his role to me. So why am I having all these thoughts? What's _wrong_ with me?! I thought to myself. A lot, my brain answered back. I sighed and looked at Zim once more. He was smiling in his sleep, a calm, pleasant smile. That did it. I couldn't stop denying it now. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, it happened.

No! This is so wrong! You're crazy! My brain screamed.

There's no more denying it…I know why things are so confusing when I'm around him now. It's happened. I don't really know if it happened just now or if it was always there…Yeah I guess it was. It makes sense now…All those pictures I drew of him, the stalking, why I really chase after him all the time…It's been there all along, hasn't it? I replied to myself.

You're making no sense! This is absolutely insane! You're human, he's an alien! You're both male! Do you know what that makes you?! A homosexual xenophile, that's what! Do you really want to deal with that?! You've got enough problems! My brain retorted back.

…I…don't think I see him _that_ way…at least, not yet. I probably never will. It's not like I'm _attracted _to him…I…just _like_ him. I thought back.

Now you're only denying what you just said to make yourself not seem gay. True, you're not attracted to him _sexually_, but you're still saying you like him more than an enemy, which means you're not supposed to even like him at ALL! You're losing it, Dib! I think all the blood loss is making you delusional! Just get some sleep! My brain said.

…Maybe you're right, but…I'm not really sure what's right anymore! I'm so confused! I…don't know _how _to feel anymore! Why am I even talking to you?! Just leave me alone! My thoughts screamed.

Now my head was silent. Now I only heard my breathing and the gentle breathing and occasional mumble from Zim. I sighed and nestled myself deeper into the mattress and pulled the blanket over my head. "Is this fate?" I chuckled quietly. "…Fate is a funny thing. I just hope its joke doesn't go too far. Even if I am insane, I know I can't deny it anymore. The feelings are there." I yawned into my pillow. "I…like Zim." Those were the last words I said before I finally drifted off to sleep.

(_Well? What'd you guys think? I can tell you now that the story isn't over, so if you really liked it, tell me and I'll continue. Once again, thanks to all who commented! _=D)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey again! You're all so awesome! I really appreciate all the comments! So, as requested, here is chapter 3! Now we're going to take a look at how Zim feels! (Oh boy! I can't wait! *fan girl scream*) Sorry about that…Now onto chapter 3! Enjoy!_

Zim's POV

"_Go!" _I had shouted and pushed Dib out of the whole. I don't know why I was saving him, but I just felt it needed to be done. Plus, I couldn't let those horrible Earth-monkeys get their hands on Dib. He is MY enemy, and only ZIM can decide whether he gets hurt or not.

Then I heard a loud noise come from behind me and I felt something rip through my squeedily spooch. I felt even more pain then when they stabbed me. Then, automatically, my PAK sensed my injury and unleashed the emergency smoke screen for me to escape. I stumbled out from the smoke and clutched my spooch. I felt my blood gushing out and the smell was making me sick. I felt dizzy and my sight was blurry, but I could make out Dib's form and I stepped toward him. That's when I must've blanked out, because I remember falling forward and then everything was black.

However, I wasn't fully out cold. We Irkens are never unconscious for long because our PAK regenerates us, but my wound was bad and part of my PAK was broken so I didn't fully awaken, but I was aware of some things. I could hear pretty well and I could feel every little touch and pain that went through me.

That's why I was so surprised when I felt Dib pick me up and start carrying me somewhere. _Curse, Dib! I bet he's going to drag me to some horrible Earth autopsy area where I'll be dissected and studied! _I thought bitterly.

We seemed to have walked for a while and then Dib started talking out loud. _"You don't know how lucky you have it. People on your planet probably care about you. Your race probably doesn't think you're an outcast or a freak. I bet they'd care if you were hurt badly like this. Your family wouldn't…"_ I heard him say. He was talking to me, but when I tried to say something, I was still semi-unconscious, so I just hung there, limp and silent.

Then I thought about what he said and mentally chuckled. _You're wrong, Dib-human…But I do wish you were right…_

No. My people didn't care about me at all. The Tallest hate me and they all think I'm defective and a failure as an Invader. Why else would they have banished me to this planet and told me it was a 'secret mission'? Yeah, I know my mission is a fake. I just found out recently. It was actually this morning before everything happened.

I was actually thinking up a new plan when the Tallest called. _"Oh, my Tallest! You're just in time to hear…" "Zim."_ They interrupted me. _"Look, we're sick of this charade." "What charade?"_I asked. _"Zim. You're 'mission' is a fake. We only told you it was because you were supposed to be banished but you came back anyway. We needed a way to get you out of our antennae, so we set up the fake mission and gave you a defective robot. He suits you, if you ask me." _Red said, and Purple chuckled. _"Oh and you'll love this, Zim! Tak's the one who convinced us that we should tell you and quarantine that area of the universe so you can't leave and come back to Irk. She'll also be taking your old job as an Invader! Well, how do you feel about that, Zim?"_Purple said, and they both laughed_. _I didn't know how to respond. My antennae dropped and my eyes were wide. I would've cried if we Irkens shed tears.

Then I heard the all-too-familiar voice of Tak as she appeared on the screen. _"I told you, Zim! You're nothing but a failure! An outcast! We all think you're a useless moron and a disgrace to the Empire! In my opinion, you don't even deserve to be called an Irken anymore! You don't even realize it, but your becoming more like the humans! I was there only a short while until you DESTROYED MY MACHINE AND SENT ME FLYING THORUGH SPACE, and I saw how much you've become like them. Stupid, Naive, and oh so vulnerable! Why don't you just stay with their pitiful race and learn to adapt to your wretched existence on their planet, since you'll be there forever now. That is, unless you decide to shut down your PAK. Either way works for us!"_Then she cackled hideously and the Tallest joined her as the image went off the screen. Then to Irken Disconnection Symbol appeared, telling me that I no longer had any way to contact the Armada or Irk.

I stared at the screen for hours until I finally sunk to the ground in a depressed heap. _"Why? Why did this happen to Zim? I always did everything I was told and I am excellent at destroying stuff! Sure, I've made a few mistakes but, what Invader hasn't? It's not fair! That rotten Tak! It's all her fault!"_ I shouted.

Gir crept around the corner and said, _"We're not gonna destroy, no more?"_ in his annoying little voice. I looked at him hatefully but then I sighed and said, _"Yes, Gir. No more destroying. Now or ever. No leaving Earth anymore either."_ Then Gir squealed with happiness and dashed out of the room.

_Everything makes sense now. Why Gir is such a horrible SIR unit. They said he was defective and they gave him to me that way on purpose! _I thought. _All this time, it's been a fake. I don't have a mission to destroy Earth as I've wanted for so long, and now I'm going to have to spend the rest of my existence here!_ Then I paused for a moment. Tak had said I'm becoming more and more like the humans. That wasn't possible, was it? I mean I've heard of other Invaders adapting so much to their planet that they become more like the inhabitants in body and mind, but this couldn't possibly happen to Zim, right?

I looked at my PAK's DNA scanner and analyzed myself. Then the data showed up on the screen.

_DNA ANALYISIS: 80% IRKEN 20% HUMAN_

I screamed and through the device to the ground. _"No! NO! This CAN'T be right! Zim CAN'T be 20% human! It's a LIE!"_ But the PAK data doesn't lie. I was turning human. I needed to clear my head, so I went out for a walk in my normal school disguise. This day was turning out to be horrible and it just got worse with me being stabbed, beaten and thrown in a dark room. Then the Dib-worm had to show up. I couldn't let him know anything about what had happened, so I tried to act like normal, but then I noticed it for the first time when I actually felt _concern_ for the human. Irkens aren't programmed to feel anything but obedience, hate, and pride for the Empire. I WAS becoming human. Then everything went from horrible to devastating when I felt the human's bullet break through my body. And now I'm here, being carried away by my enemy, who's _jealous_ of me!

We entered some kind of building and I figured my time had come, but then I heard Dib say 'Dad' and I knew that we were at the human's house. Why did he bring me to his house? I wondered. Then I heard his dad run off saying something about a first aid kit. This isn't what it seems, is it? The human is actually _helping_ me?! I thought, shocked.

Then I heard Dib rummaging around for something and then I felt a stab of pain in my wound. I twitched involuntarily and gasped as the human bullet was yanked out of me. "Zim?!" Dib yelled, and I froze. I wanted to speak, to ask him why he had pulled the bullet out, why he was helping me, but my PAK still made me unable to move or speak of my own free will. So I laid there, semi-conscious in silence. Then the human started taking off my uniform. I wanted to scream at him but then I felt a cool jelly-like substance squirt into my wound. It stung but then pulsed through the wound, cooling it down and numbing the pain. It actually made me feel sleepy, and as the human was wrapping me up, I passed out.

_The thugs cornered us. They were closing in with their guns and knives pointed at us. The escape hole was closing and Dib was shaking in fear. "Go, Dib! Run away! Save yourself!" I yelled and pushed him through the hole. It closed up right after him and I felt the pain of darkness enclose me. There was nothing, only darkness and pain. Then I saw a beam of light shine down from above me and Dib's hand reached toward mine. "Dib." I said aloud and took his hand. The darkness disappeared and the pain receded. He carried me to a safe place and put me down on a soft bed of clouds. I hugged one close to me, feeling its warmth and softness. I felt lightweight and happy, and I couldn't understand why. I think this is what the humans call being 'high'. I snuggled closer to the cloud and saw Dib leaning over me. "You know, we don't have to be enemies now that you're not trying to destroy the Earth anymore. We can start over. Maybe we can even be friends."Dib said, smiling. I considered this. It would be a more effective way to kill time now that I have to spend an eternity on Earth, and we actually do have a lot in common, even though I never wanted to admit it. I always knew that Dib and I were very similar but my mission made us enemies. It would also be more beneficial for me, since I'd have to learn a lot more about the humans. Why not learn from one? "Sure." I answered. Then I heard Dib mumble something that sounded like "I'd like that, Zim." Or at least, that's what I got from it. I couldn't be sure because his voice sounded far off, like it was fading away…_

My eyes slowly opened and the real world hit me. I had a major headache and felt sore all over. I guess whatever the Dib-monkey put in me wore off. I feel awful. I thought, then instinctively reached down and touched my wound. At least the pain was gone. As my eyes focused, I realized where I was. I was in Dib's room on Dib's bed hugging Dib's pillow with Dib sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

"Gahhh!" I shrieked, shoving the pillow away from me. Then I remembered that the Dib-worm was sleeping and quieted my voice. "What in the world was I doing? Why am I in the Dib-human's bed? What happened?" I mumbled, sort of disgusted. Then I vaguely remembered some of the dream that I had and a shiver ran down my spine. "Uhh…Why would I dream something like _that_? It's not like I actually wish to be friends with him, right?" I whispered to myself and looked over at Dib.

He was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his mouth. Then he mumbled, "…Mom…" and then a pained look crossed his sleeping face. Then I saw just the tiniest glint of a tear stream down his face and land on his pillow. "The human is…_crying_? About his mom? Why?" I whispered. Then I thought about it. I had never seen Dib's mom, only his dad and creepy sister. Was it possible that she disappeared or…I looked back at Dib, his face sad and his eyes wet with tears. "Hmmm…What must it be like…To have a loved one…die?" I wondered aloud.

I had been born as all Irkens were, in a POD. The machine transferred the DNA of the average Irken and then encrypted a more complex code into it for each individual stream, specifying height expectancy and physical attributes, gender, eye color, and so on. Then the data was fed into a POD and it would develop the vessel (body) until it was ready, and then the machine would open the POD and insert the PAK to the body and activate it. They haven't had legitimate "mothers" ever since procreation became automated. If an Irken couple wanted to, however, have a smeet of their own, they would just transfer portions of their DNA in the POD they select. Humans, however, go through the primitive and painful process of child birth which I learned about in Health class as well as *ahem* other things the humans did to procreate.

I continued to think about the fact the Irkens didn't have parents, but humans did. What kind of feeling did belonging to someone have? To be accepted…loved…a feeling I didn't have. Then I slapped myself. "No. Zim will not be jealous of humans." I said to myself. But, then again, I am becoming more human…but I wouldn't have the experience of growing up as one. I wouldn't ever know how it feels to belong to…a family. Then I looked over at Dib. He belongs to a family, but his family is horrible to him. I thought as I watched the tears soaking his pillow. But maybe his mom was different. Just then the human moaned and I thought he'd woken up. I didn't know how to react, so I ducked back down and pretended I was asleep. But it appeared that the human was just shifting his position. His back was to me now, so I couldn't see if he was still crying. I quietly snuck down from the bed and instantly regretted it. My weak legs gave as my weight sent me plunging onto Dib's sleeping form. "Ahhhhh!" we both screamed in unison as Dib woke up and I landed on top of him.

"Z-Zim?! What are you-? When did you-? Why are you on top of me?!" he yelled as he shoved me off, but not in an angry way, which was a surprise. "Because, Dib-Human, whatever you gave to me has messed with my body. I have a headache, my whole body is sore, and I'm dizzy and can't support my own weight." I stated as I attempted to lift myself up, without succeeding. He stared at me for a moment, and then laughed.

"What's so funny, Dib-Worm?!" I yelled. "He he…It sounds like you have a hangover! Ha ha! Maybe the medicine works for Irkens as a drug…" he continued laughing, and I understood. "That may have explained the weird dream I had…" I muttered.

Then I saw Dib stare at me. "Really? You said my name a lot." He stated grinning smugly at me. I fumed. "Yeah? Well you said 'Mom' a lot while you were sleeping before I fell on you, but you don't see me making fun of you for it!"

That shut him up. He was starring wide-eyed at me. "How…do you know I said that? How long have you been awake?" He asked, almost…nervously.

"Depends. Do you mean before or after my dream?"

"You…Were awake before then?" he asked. Now he was nervous. I couldn't imagine why unless…

"Yeah. I heard everything, and felt everything too, I might add! What'd you do with the bullet by the way?" I said. His face turned red when I said 'heard everything', and I smirked. Then it faded and I sighed. "But…You shouldn't be jealous of me, Dib. I don't have it any better off than you do…" I mumbled, then instantly covered my mouth. I didn't want to mention anything about the Tallest or my mission being a fake. It was…the only real connection we had, and if it's gone, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I needed him to keep believing we were enemies, so I would have something worth meaning to do now that I was exiled here.

"What? How? Explain." He said. I'd hoped he wouldn't ask. "It's nothing, Dib-human. Now wipe your eyes. It's a weakness to cry in front of your enemy." I said bluntly trying to cover up what I said earlier. It worked. He looked shocked and immediately wiped his eyes, his face turning red again.

That's odd. I thought Why does he keep blushing? Is it because I pointed it out?

"Anyway, since I'm in your house and unable to move, you are obligated to do as I say, yes? 'I'm the guest' as what you humans say." I said smirking. He scowled but nodded in agreement. That surprised me. Usually he'd be reluctant to do that kind of thing. "Why do you nit argue with Zim?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed and said, "I knew I would need to take care of you when I brought you home. That's the choice I made. It's my responsibility now until you're healed, so I have to." He stated, not at all sounding regretful like I'd imagined he would. "You're being weird, Dib-stink. You're not acting like my enemy…" I said. He looked at me and said, "I'm calling a truce until you're healed." I stared back and we were silent for a long time.

He broke the silence first. "Well, I should probably get us some breakfast. You like waffles so I'll make those." He said. I looked up. "How do you know that? I never ate them in front of you." I asked.

He blushed and just said, "Never mind." and walked out the door.

I stared blankly for a few minutes and then decided I could take this opportunity to look around Dib's room. I found a bunch of books about ghosts and Bigfoot and then I came across a drawer marked 'Aliens' in his closet. "This should be interesting." I said, grinning evilly. Yes. It felt good to be like this with Dib. It felt right.

The first things I pulled out were some magazine clippings from Crop Circles Magazine, and glanced at them, laughing at the sheer stupidity of the alien depictions. Then I pulled out a big encyclopedia about aliens and the universe. It didn't hold my interest at all because I already knew all the information in it.

Then my hand reached in the drawer, and I pulled out a rather large photo album and a blue sketchbook. The album had two tabs in it. The first was labeled 'Memories' and the second, 'Aliens'. But as I looked closer I noticed that 'Aliens' had been somewhat scribbled out and 'Zim' was written beneath it.

"Hmmm…My own section of a photo album…" I said, trying to hold back a proud smile. I flipped it open to the tab with my name and began to look through. There must've been thousands of pictures of me, taken from all different angles with me in and out of my disguise. Some of the pictures I remember happening but I hadn't even known Dib had been anywhere near me when they happened, let alone to take a picture of it. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or really creeped out. What was stranger was that all around the pictures there were dates, times, and notes jotted down around every picture. All the notes seemed to be referring to my body parts that were different from humans' and also about my weakness, not that I had a lot, but like how water burns me and such. Also there were notes on some of my planet's culture and society. How did he even know all of this?

Then as I turned the album to read some of his writing, another picture fell out. It wasn't a picture of me, however. It was a picture of Dib and his family when he was younger. There was his dad on the top left, who looked the same as he did now, Gaz in the bottom left, a whole lot younger and she actually looked a little happier even though her eyes were still dark and squinty and she wore all black except for the tiny purple bow in her hair. Even that young she still looked creepy. Dib was in the bottom right, he was younger too, and looked very happy. Then there was one more. She had her hand resting on Dib's shoulder. I gazed at her. While it was obvious that Dib looked like his father, Gaz resembled this woman, even though the woman was smiling a pleasant smile and looked very attractive for a human. She had purple hair like Gaz and it reached to about the middle of her back. She had the same golden eyes as Dib and they each seemed to have a gleam in them. Something about her and the way she was smiling down at Dib made my insides curl. They looked so happy. What happened? Why did his mother die?

I pulled my attention away from the photo, trying to swallow down all the jealous feelings boiling up inside me, and turned it to the sketchbook. I'd seen this before. Dib was always doodling in it during class. I flipped it open and on the first page was a very detailed drawing of me with and without my disguise on. The realism was shocking. I flipped through and found that the whole thing had pictures of me drawn on the pages, each getting better and better. Finally, I came to the last page and my jaw dropped to the floor.

On the piece of paper was the most realistic drawing I'd ever seen. It was of me in class, sitting at my desk with a dreamy look on my face (I was probably thinking of some way to destroy Earth that day.) but it wasn't the realism that made me stare. Every line used to draw me and every shaded area, was made out of tiny hearts. I dropped the sketchbook to the ground as I fell back to the floor in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright! This chapter is a little slower and shorter than the others, but still I hope you like it. I personally think the next one will be SOOO much better…but you'll just have to wait and see! XD Anyway...On to chapter 4!_

Zim's POV

What in the world is going on?! I wondered as I awoke from my faint. Why would Dib, my enemy, draw something like this of me? What does it mean? I began pacing around the room nervously, trying to figure out a possible explanation. Sure there was one for all the pictures and notes…He was trying to get proof and discover more about me and my race. That was understandable. But these drawings and the hearts! What's with the hearts? Don't they symbolize love and emotion to the humans? My thoughts were broken when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I didn't know how to react without seeming guilty. I quickly shoved all of the books and things back in his closet. Then I heard a voice that made me jump.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to see Dib's creepy sister Gaz standing behind me. I whipped around and said. "I-I was hurt and Dib…brought me here. I'm supposed to stay until I'm better." I said nervously. Whenever I was around Gaz, something about her made me want to stay quiet.

"Hmm…Alright. Just don't drink my soda, touch any of my stuff, or go in my room…or else I'll rip apart your body and feed your limbs to the neighbor's dog and set fire to your head. Got it?" she said menacingly. I nodded rapidly. Then she turned and walked out of the room.

I let out a huge breath and laid back on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and began to question whether or not a little human girl should scare me that much. "Zim?" Dib's voice startled me and I shot up.

He was carrying two plates with about three waffles each on them. "What's your deal?" he asked as he handed me the plate. I said nothing but my eyes gave me away when I glanced at the closet. He followed my eyes and glared at me.

"Did you go through my stuff?" he asked, once again more shocked than angry. I said nothing but I could feel myself shaking. Why was I so nervous? I've never been nervous before. I must be more human than I thought. I thought to myself. Dib walked over to the closet and I hid my face. He opened the door to see the photo album and the sketch book stuffed into it.

Dib's expression was odd. It was almost a mix of nervousness, embarrassment, and fear. He turned to me and asked shakily, "Did…You go through these?" I nodded silently and his face went bright red.

"What…Did you see?"

I tried to think of something to say, and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Um…Apparently you take a lot of pictures of me…and draw me a lot too…" I mumbled. "Oh." was all he said.

There was an awkward silence for awhile, but then it was interrupted when Dib's stomach growled. "You should eat." I said trying to draw away from the awkwardness. He nodded and started to eat. Seeing him eat made me hungry so I ate my waffles as well. They were surprisingly good, compared to the ones Gir had made me. While we ate, I could still feel the nervousness in the atmosphere. I didn't know what to say, so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"You…Draw pretty good, Human. We Irkens admire art…" I said. He looked up at me and then started stammering. "I-I…That…What you saw…I drew that…for…my sister!" he said loudly. I looked at him in shock. His sister? Why would she want a picture of me?

"Why?" I asked. Dib didn't face me as he said, "Don't ask me. I don't question Gaz. I just drew what she wanted." He replied. I could tell he was lying. "Tell me the truth Dib." I said firmly. He looked back up at me and I stared him down. Finally he sighed.

"Ok. I drew it. But it didn't start out as you. I was just randomly doodling a bunch of hearts and then I could sort of see a shape in them so I just went of that shape and added you in there. That's the truth." He said. He still sounded like he was lying but I ignored it.

"Then why were you acting so weird about it?" I asked him. "I was worried about what your first thought would be if you saw that…I didn't want you to get any…weird ideas." He said.

I had to admit I _did_ have some weird ideas. But now it was all sorted out. "So what else did you see?" he asked. I shrugged and said, "Pictures and photos of me…and one of you and your family." He didn't say anything. Then after some silence I asked, "…What was your mother like?" He looked up at me. "Really nice. She cared about me and always believed in me. We would always have fun together." He said sadly.

"How did she die?" He looked up startled but I told him I just figured out that she died. A grim look crossed his face and he stared at the floor. "Aliens." He said bitterly. I looked at him in shock. Then he stared up at me and shook his head. "Not your kind. Another. They were scaly and blue with spiky tails. We were taking a walk through the woods and I found their spaceship. She told me not to go near it, but I didn't listen. They captured me and said that the only way they'd let me go is if my mom traded places with me. She agreed and they flew away. I never saw her again." He was trying very hard to hold back tears.

"You don't know if she's dead for sure. She could just be an abductee. They might not have killed her." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head sadly. "They told me before they left that female meat has a sweeter taste." He said bitterly. Then the tears brimmed over.

He was showing such weakness in front of me, crying like a year-old Smeet, but I didn't laugh. I just let him get all of his emotions out. This was all so strange. Why was he being so open to me? Why did I care about him or his mother? Why wasn't I being insensitive and calling him a pathetic worm-baby like I normally would've.

"…because I want to know how he feels…" I mumbled aloud. Dib sniffed and looked up. "What?" he asked. I looked away from his pained face and said 'nothing'.

He wiped his eyes and turned red. "You must think I'm weak or something, right? Why don't you say it?" he said. Do it! Bash all of his pathetic emotions down! Make him lose his last bit of happiness! Crush him! My thoughts chanted at me.

"No." I said. He looked at me curiously and then yelled, "What's with you Zim?! First you're all 'You have to do what I say', and now you're actually being considerate of me?! What's the deal?! Are you still loopy from the medicine or what?!"

I was about to answer when Gaz walked into the room. "Hey weirdoes, you need to get ready for school. Dib. You look horrible. It's an improvement." She said then walked back out. Instantly Dib was up and trying to get ready for school. He dashed out of the room after grabbing his normal school outfit out of his closet. I got up and looked at myself. The red shirt I was wearing wasn't mine and my wig was matted down to my head. "Hmm…I should probably find a mirror and thank Dib for…" What was I saying? It was like I was turning more human every minute. Dib was bound to discover the truth anytime now. He was already suspicious. "I don't want to tell him, but…I don't really have another choice." I sighed and I walked down the hall to find Dib. I noticed a door that was shut and opened the door. What I saw inside was something my Irken eyes never needed to see. Dib was in there and he was getting dressed.

"Ahhhhh! What are you doing?! Get out!" he screamed and turning bright red. I screamed and ran away as quickly as I could. I sprinted all the way back to Dib's room and slammed the door behind me. Oh my god! I thought. I…saw Dib…_nude_! I tried to shake the image out of my head. "Calm down, Zim. It's not as bad as the time you accidently walked in the girls' locker room at school. At least we're both male." I said taking a deep breath.

I jumped as the door slowly opened behind me. "Umm…Zim…We should go…" I heard Dib say from behind the door. "Alright." I mumbled and opened the door.

Dib was still red, but I could tell he was over the shock. "Uhh…About what happened…It's ok. It was just an accident." He said, surprisingly calm. I took a deep breath and nodded, feel all the awkwardness dissolve. Dib must've sensed my calmness and the red on his cheeks faded. "Let's go." He said grabbing my arm as we walked out the door. I guess he figured I still needed help walking.

We were about halfway to school when I finally snapped out of thinking about if I should tell Dib I was turning human. I sighed as I thought about all of our previous fights and how much things had already changed. I decided that things would only get weirder if I told him, so I wouldn't. "My life has gotten so crazy lately…" I muttered. Then seeing that Dib still held my arm, I yanked it away. "Let go! Zim needs no guidance from a human!" I yelled. Dib stared back at me, startled. Then he muttered, "There you go again! Are you having alien mood swings or something?"

I stomped off in front of him without answering, because I knew the answer. It was a result of me becoming more human. I had to try to maintain my Zimness as long as possible or else Dib might notice that I'm changing, more than he already has. If Dib finds out about anything, I'll never hear the end of it. I thought. Plus, once he figures out that I'm no longer a threat to his race, he'll just ignore me and then I'll have no one.

Then I thought about it. Yes we fought a lot. Yes we disagree all the time. But also, he's proved that he actually is looking out for me even if it is just temporarily. I couldn't think of any other reason why I would be so concerned for Dib. He was the closest thing that I, an Irken brought up with no one liking, accepting me, or caring for me, and who thought I didn't needed any of that, had to a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again everyone! I'm so glad everybody's really into this! Things should get more interesting in the next few chapters, so I hope you will all be pleased! Now onto chapter 5!_

Dib's POV

We walked in silence for a long while on our way to school. Zim was acting so different from usual I began to worry. Is he alright? Did the medicine I gave him mess with his brain or is it from the wound or what? I don't understand what's going on…and I don't think Zim wants me to. I thought to myself.

Zim was still walking ahead of me by the time we got close to the school. We had to cross the main road before we reached the school yard and it was always busy around this time. "Zim! Be careful of the cars!" I called.

He didn't pay me any attention and just walked right across the street. I was still waiting for the light to change, but at that rate, he'd be too far ahead. "Zim wait up!" I yelled running after him. He hadn't had any trouble with cars when he crossed, so I thought I'd be fine. That wasn't the case.

Just as soon as I ran out into the street, a car turned the corner, skidding and revving up towards me. I didn't have enough time to mo9ve or even think. It was coming up too fast. I closed my eyes and waited for the hit.

Then it came, but not from the direction I was expecting. I opened my eyes to see me now being carried away from the street through the air. I looked up and saw that Zim had got me out just in time. He was now running on his spider legs to bet us out of the street. Then we heard a crash.

We looked back to see that the car that was going to hit me, had hit some random guy and then drove into the light post.

"That could've been me…" I murmured in shock. I looked up at Zim. He was breathing heavily and his arms were shaking. He's still weak…but he saved me anyway.

"And you told ME to be careful! Think a little, Dib-stink!" he said setting me down.

"Thanks Zim. You saved my life…Again." I said. The Irken looked shocked at my response, but quickly regained his stern look. "Well don't get used to it! I only did it because…You still have to obey me while I get better! I can't let my servant-monkey die right now." He ranted.

This was more like the old Zim, my enemy. Enemy. Yeah, that's sounds more sane than the conclusion I came up with last night…but the feelings, I can still feel them. Is that really what they are, though? Maybe I should talk to somebody about this…I thought to myself.

Zim tucked in his spider legs and continued walking towards the school, this time keeping closer to me.

When we got to school, Ms. Bitters yelled at us for being late and we took our seats at opposite ends of the room. The class was normal and boring, so directed my attention to Zim.

He wasn't daydreaming like he normally does in class, though it did look like something was on his mind. He had a look of …almost _depression_ on his face. Why would Zim be depressed? I didn't even know he could be depressed. I thought. I also noticed that he kept taking out this weird alien scanner thing and scanning his hand, and when he would look at te screen, his expression would get worse. What could possibly be going on with him?

Occasionally I would glance down at my shirt he was wearing. He looked better in it than I did. Red was never my color anyway. I glanced up at his face again and saw he was looking at me. I quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice I was staring at him the whole class.

Then the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

I planned to take my usual seat next to Gaz at the south end of the cafeteria, and saw that she wasn't alone. Zim was sitting across from her eyeing his food suspiciously and asking her something. She must've threatened him because he shut his mouth and slid over a bit.

"Ok Zim. Why are you sitting over here?" I asked him when I came over.

"Because, Dib-monkey, you've been so careless lately, I figured I should be over here in case you stupidly choke on your food. Plus those janitors are working on the floor where my table usually is." He said as he poked his food.

It was true that they were working over there, but what about his other reason? Was he trying to insult me or was he being sincere? It's so hard to tell with Zim now. I thought as I sat down next to Gaz.

"Whatever, Zim. Just…Don't think that this is gonna become a regular thing. Once you're healed and they're done working over there, it's back to your old seat." I said, trying to sound as if I normally would. To tell the truth, I actually didn't mind that Zim was sitting with us. I get lonely even when Gaz is with me, but that's just probably because she ignores me as much as everyone else.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Zim muttered as he reluctantly put a spoonful of food in his mouth. Then he coughed and spewed the food out all over me and Gaz. "Ugh. How can you humans stand this repulsing school food?!" He asked pushing the tray away from him.

"We learn what's safe to eat and what's not." I replied as Gaz said, "Or we just pack a lunch." Then we both wiped the food from our faces and went back to eating.

While we were doing that, Zim pulled out that weird scanner thing that he had in class. He was holding it away, but I could still see what it was. "Hey, Zim? What is that thing?" I asked.

He looked back at me and muttered, "None of your business, Earth-smell!"

"You had it out in class too. What are you doing with it?"

"What does it matter?! You think I'm going to tell you that Zim is scanning himself? Think again human!" he shouted. Some of the kids around us began to stare.

"Umm…Scanning to see if I have food allergies. It appears I do. Oh well. I guess I just won't eat lunch today." He said quickly and the kids went back to eating. "Smooth." I said and he glared at me. "You made me say it, Dib-human, with all your questions." He growled.

"So why are you really scanning yourself?" I asked.

Then the bell rang again and it was time for recess. Zim dashed away from the table and was the first out the door.

"He's hiding something, Gaz." I said.

"So? He's not going to tell you. He made that clear."

"I bet I can get it out of him somehow. I already got him to say what he was using it for."

"Whatever, Dib, but do it away from me. Your obsessive stalking is really annoying." She said walking away.

"What?! I'm not—"

"Save it, Dib. I know more than you think do. You're really obvious." She said, and then walked out the door.

What was she talking about? How much did Gaz know? Did she figure out how I…feel about Zim? God, I hope not! That would just be really embarrassing. I thought and then walked out the door myself.

For recess, I don't normally do much. Most of the time I either sit under a tree and draw, or I watch Zim (I guess I really AM obsessive!)

Today, I didn't have my sketchbook, so I figured I try to find Zim and confront him about the thing he was hiding. To my surprise, he was actually under the tree I normally sit at, looking solemn. I snuck over and went behind the other side of the tree and listened to Zim as he talked to himself.

*Sigh* "What am I going to do? Dib has got to be close to figuring it out, and I don't think I can keep the truth much longer. This whole thing is tearing me apart! Why does this have to happen to ME? I wish this scanner _was _lying, so I could just carry on as normal, but NO!" he said to himself. "Things are changing so much…I hate it. Why can't everything just be simple like it was before? There wouldn't be a need to keep this from Dib because there wouldn't be a secret to keep! I wonder how weird things will be if I tell him…They couldn't possibly be good."

He was quiet after that, giving me an opportunity to take in what I just heard. Zim was keeping some big important secret from me that would change everything. The way he said everything…sounded like how I feel about if I told Zim my feelings. Could it be possible that maybe he…No. Of course he didn't feel that way. That was my mind's own little glitch.

You can say that again, you freak! My mind said.

I thought I told you to leave me alone! I thought back.

I can't, Dib. I'm your voice of reason. I have to be present at all times even though I don't want to be. Trust me, it's super frustrating living inside your stubborn head. My brain answered back.

Well aren't you a bundle of joys! Look, I don't need a commentary telling me how insane I am! I know that already! I thought.

You look! I didn't ask for this job! I could've been your conscious or your dream controller, but they're both pussies who kiss up to your stubbornness and give you an influence to go for this crazy notion, while I have to try to make you see sense and they aren't helping. My 'Voice of Reason' I guess I should call him now, retorted.

Does everyone have freaky, annoying voices in their heads, or is that just me? I asked.

How should I know? All I know is that you're being utterly stupid about this whole thing. Think about it. Zim obviously doesn't think about you the same way and plus he's dealing with some kind of drama involving you or something. How do you think a love confession will make him feel? He said back.

It's not LOVE…it's just _like_. That's all…

Like could be referring to liking someone as a person or liking a friend, or even liking a family member. Is Zim any one of those things? No! So just give it up already! Just stop this stupid stubbornness and see reason so my job will be easier.

"I don't care! I do what I want and feel how I want, and I'm not gonna let you tell me how I should and shouldn't feel! I'm doing things my way and you can't stop me!" I shouted, out loud I realized too late.

I looked over and Zim was staring at me in shock. "Dib?! What are you doing?! How long have you been there?!...Who were you yelling at?" Zim asked nervously.

I blushed. Crap! I just blew my cover! I probably sounded insane, shouting out loud to no one! I thought. "Umm…I came to see what you were up to. You've been acting strange ever since this morning, and I wanna know why! As for how long…Long enough to hear that you're keeping a secret from me. …And I wasn't yelling at anyone in particular, but that's not the point now!" I said getting up and cornering him against the tree. "You're going to tell me what you're hiding NOW, or else you can find yourself someone else to take care of you until you're healed!" I said.

He looked at me bitterly. "You dirty human…Can't you understand that there are some things that someone wants to keep secret? Do you understand the concept of privacy?" he shouted at me.

"Of course I do! I have secrets I'm keeping from everyone too, but it's all for their own good! But your secret has got to do with me and I deserve to hear it!" I shouted back.

"It's got NOTHING to do with you! It's just better you don't ever find out, but I know it's useless because you're smart and you're bound to figure it out soon!" he yelled.

A huge group of kids had gathered to watch our argument, some were cheering for Zim, others for me. "If I'm just going to figure it out why don't you tell me instead of waiting for the inevitable?! Just tell me Zim!"I yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it will just mess everything up! Nothing will be the same! Trust me! It's better if you don't know!" he screamed, but his face wasn't just angry anymore. He actually looked hurt.

But before I got to ask again, some kid from the group threw a kickball at my head and sent me plunging forward into Zim, and when our foreheads collided, I got knocked out.

When I came to, I could hear gasps, whispers, and giggles. Underneath me, I felt something warm, squishy, and hard. I could feel a strange pressure on my mouth and there was something soft touching my lips. I opened my eyes to see that I was staring straight into Zim's. Suddenly, I figured out what was touching my mouth. Zim's! I felt my whole face heat up and I quickly pulled myself off of the startled Irken. I looked back at him and saw his whole face was a darker green than normal. I wonder if he's going to throw up. I wondered nervously, aside from my main thought that was screaming, 'YOU KISSED ZIM! YOU KISSED ZIM! YOU KISSIIED ZIM!'

All around us, kids burst into laughter and pointed. Then eventually after they finished, they went back to what they were doing, leaving me and Zim there alone, in a daze.

I stared at him. He stared at me. Neither of us said a word.

Then the bell rang for class to start again, and we were still sitting there. It wasn't until all of the kids were gone when I snapped out of my daze. "We're gonna be late for class again!" I yelled. Zim shook his head and then broke his silent stare as well. "Let's hurry!" he shouted as we both began to sprint toward the school.

At our school, if a student was late coming in for recess, they would be locked out of the school and not allowed back in for the rest of the day. The absence would also go on their permanent record, but I'm sure out of the two of us, that mattered more to me.

We ran up to the front doors just in time to see the door keeper locking them. I pounded on the door and Zim started screaming for him to let us in, but he just laughed at us and walked away down the hall.

"Great! This is going to ruin my permanent record, if it isn't already ruined by all the 'crazy' files. "I'm not crazy! Why can't they see that?!" I shouted to the sky.

"Uh…Dib? Why are you yelling out loud to no one again?"Zim asked.

I turned to look at him and saw he was staring at me again. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking about me. Looking at him brought back what just happened, and I felt myself blush again. Suddenly, I felt sweaty and dizzy, I felt my chest clamping up. It felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I think the people in school could hear it.

"Dib? Are you ok? You don't look—"

I didn't get to hear what he said after that.

When I opened my eyes again, I was back at home in my bed. "Was it all just a dream?" I wondered aloud. "You wish." said a voice. I whipped around to see Zim sitting at a chair pulled up to the side of my bed.

"Zim?" I asked. He shook his head. "You need to rest. You passed out back at the school and hit your head on the concrete. I sent Gaz to go get an ice pack." He said.

"_Gaz_?"I asked suspiciously. Zim shrugged. "She wanted to help."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"4 hours. I had to carry you back here and then your dad recommended you have a bath. I ran the water, very carefully I might add. Your faucet leaks. Anyway, your bath's all ready." He replied.

I stared at the Irken in shock. "Why are you doing all of this for me?" I asked.

He looked away and mumbled, "I owe you."

"Huh?"

Then my dad came in. "Oh son. You're up! Your friend here got a bath all ready for you so go take it. You know he's been sitting over you the whole time, worried about that concussion on your head? He even—"

"Alright, Earth-parent, he will take the bath in a moment." Zim said hastily, turning dark green again. Was Zim sick or something? My dad nodded and went out. I looked at Zim. He wouldn't meet my eyes and his face was still dark green.

"Are you alright Zim?" I asked.

"Zim is fine. But you aren't. Go and take your bath as your dad says." He said, still not looking at me.

"But you're darker green than usual…"

"That is NOTHING! Now go take your bath in your filthy Earth water!" he said turning greener.

Oh. Now I understand. He's blushing. I thought. Why would he be blushing though? Could Zim even _get_ embarrassed?

"Alright, Zim." I said getting up and walking toward the door. "But be prepared to tell me everything when I get back." Then I started down the hallway.

The bath was just the right temperature when I got in. I hadn't had a bath since I was little. It was a nice change. While I was in there, I thought about Zim and what happened.

It wasn't an actual kiss. Just and accident. It didn't mean anything.

…So why did Zim and I both blush? Well I know why I did…

Stop thinking about this! You're making me sick! My voice of reason said interrupting my thoughts.

Oh c'mon! Can't you leave me alone?! I thought back.

I wish I could! You're beyond help now!

What do you mean?

Ugh. My job is to make you see sense, not be in charge of your emotions. That's the hearts job and I work in the brain. It's all beyond my control now. He said grimly.

What?

I'm saying that your heart won, Dib. You do…_love_ him. I could do nothing to stop it. Well, I'll leave you in peace now since I'm no longer needed. Goodbye Dib.

Then there was silence and only my own thoughts.

I…love Zim? Is that even possible? How? When? Then my thoughts went back to the accident. Oh…That did it. But why?! Why do I have to be in love with him?! That voice was right, this IS crazy! We're both guys! That would mean I'm gay! I thought. I was losing it. This was all just a bad dream, right? But if it was, it felt like a good one.

"Ok." I finally said. "I'm just going to have to deal with this. I'm just going to have to accept that I am in love with a male alien bent on the destruction of the human race. I'm in love with my nemesis. I'm in love with Zim." And when I finished my realization, I sunk deeper into the water, trying to soak away all of the feelings whirling around inside me. Feelings, that I now know won't ever go away, no matter how hard me or anyone else tries to convince me otherwise.

_(Well? Did you love it? DID YOU?! Lol. Oh and sorry for the cliché with the ball and kiss thing. I couldn't think of another way for it to happen.-_-' Anyway I hope you liked it, and be sure to tell your ZaDr friends if you really like it! Spread the ZaDr love!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_(I'm SOOOOO sorry everyone for the long wait! I've been really busy lately, but I finally found the time to make chapter 6! So here it is! The long awaited chapter! Enjoy!)_

Zim's POV

"Oh boy. Dib's gonna come back from his bath and then start asking me all those questions again! I know I won't be able to avoid it forever!" I said as I paced nervously around the room. "Then why don't you tell him? How bad can it be?" a voice said. I whipped around and saw Gaz standing in the doorway. "Oh…Um…Well…" I mumbled. She crossed the room toward me and glared into my eyes.

"You seem different Zim." She mumbled. Shit! I thought. She's way too perceptive! "Um…I kind of am…" I said taking a step back. She was getting a little too close. But then to my surprise, she stepped forward again, getting even closer this time.

"No. I mean REALLY different."

I sighed. "Gaz, can you keep a secret?" I asked sitting on the bed. "I never tell anyone you're actually an alien, does that count?" she said sitting next to me. "I suppose…" I mumbled. She stared at me, waiting. Her glare made me uncomfortable as always. "Well the thing is…" I took a deep breath and then spat the words out very fast. "I'mturninghuman!"

She inched closer to me on the bed. "You're turning human?" she asked with real interest and confusion in her voice. Her close proximity wasn't helping my uncomfortable situation, but I still told her. "Yeah. Apparently, the more Irkens bonds with another planet, the more like the species they become. It comes in handy when you're trying to blend in, but sometimes it backfires and you actually start turning into the species."

Her eyes widened and she scooted closer. "So what triggers it? How much of a human are you?" she asked. She was really getting close now. I started to shake. Why am I so afraid of her? I thought as I struggled to respond. "W-Well…Mostly human interaction causes it. Physical contact and stuff like that. I just checked my percentage today and I'm now 45% human." I finished solemnly.

Her eyes sparked with a kind of mischievous gleam and she grinned. "Physical contact, huh? So how much of a human will _this _make you?" she said and leaned too far in, making all escape impossible. Her mouth attached to mine, and for the second time today, I made this kind of contact with a human. Only with Dib it was just an accident. I knew from human gossip that this gesture was just as significant to the humans as it was on Irk. Of course Irkens didn't use it for the purpose of pleasure as the humans did. We used it to stake our claim on a mate and to show our dominance in the relationship. This was different, even though the meaning was similarly used.

Gaz continued to kiss me and even though I tried to shove her off, my body was too weak to have any affect. Only the sound of a startled gasp from the doorway made Gaz stop. We both turned to see Dib in his bathrobe, his hair still damp, staring open-mouthed at us.

Gaz instantly shot up and bolted out the door, her face crimson. As she brushed past Dib, he didn't move. He kept starring at me when he fell on his knees. There was a long awkward silence.

I broke first. "Dib. I know that looked really bad, but it wasn't my idea. Gaz kissed me. I was too weak to push her off." I explained. Dib was shaking and his eyes were huge. "I'm telling the truth Dib. I wasn't trying to mate with your sibling. I don't even _like_ her! She terrifies me! I was in just as much shock as you are!" I said. I was worried now that Dib would be furious with me for what looked like me trying to claim his sister as my mate.

Dib didn't speak for a long time. But eventually he finally got up and looked at me. "I believe you. It makes sense now why Gaz wanted to help you. I'm not mad at you." He said as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

Now that that was out of the way, I was still worried because I knew that any moment he would bring up my secret again and I wouldn't be able to hide the truth any longer. "So Zim, are you ready to tell me what you're hiding from me or do I have to dump you out in the street?" he asked threatening me again. Dammit! I thought bitterly.

"First let's start with the real reason you were scanning yourself today." He said. He seemed like his mind was somewhere else but in his eyes I could only see his determination to know the truth. "It really is none of your business, Dib…" he glared at me. "…But if you have to know…" He waited. "…I was scanning my DNA."

He starred at me like he was confused. "Why would you be doing that?" he asked. I sighed. "I really don't want to tell you. It will just make things worse." I mumbled. "Worse how? Why don't you want me to know?" he was starting to get impatient. My eyes started to sting as I shouted, "BECAUSE! It will ruin everything I have! Everything we are! My whole reason for living now that I'm banished from Irk forever!" I snapped my mouth shut. I had not meant for that to slip out. There was no taking back what I just said.

Dib's eyes opened wide. "…What?" he asked. My eyes stung worse. Heat burned in my face. I gritted my teeth. "Yes, Human." I said bitterly. "I don't have a mission to destroy Earth. I never did! It was all a lie for the Tallest to get rid of me! They hate me! My whole race hates me and they banished me from Irk forever. They cut all the transmissions and if I ever try to return, they'll kill me! Are you happy now?!" I yelled. My face started to sting now, badly. Like the sting from my eyes was spreading. I started to make little whimpers that I've never heard once come out of my mouth. This whole feeling was strange to me. A strange emotion swirled around inside me and it felt like it was crushing me.

Dib starred at me in shock. All fierceness drained from his face. I waited for the smugness to come, so when he opened his mouth to speak, I wasn't expecting what came out. "Zim? Are you…_crying_?!" he asked. My stinging eyes widened and the heat burned greater in my face. "What?! Impossible! Irkens NEVER cry!" I shouted and ran to Dib's mirror in his closet. Sure enough, human tears were streaming down from my eyes, stinging them with the water in them.

"How?! Why?! It's just getting worse! There's no stopping it!" I yelled sinking to the ground. The sounds that I now knew were sobs kept breaking out of my mouth. I had to hold my sides because it felt like I was breaking apart. Depression. That's what this horrible human emotion is called. "I HATE IT!" I screamed in agony on Dib's floor. It was shameful to behave like this in front of my enemy, even if we were on a temporary truce and even if there was no need for us to even fight anymore.

Dib crossed the room over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I cringed away from the touch. "Don't! You'll just make it worse! I'm too far gone already, but I don't need any more help!" I shouted. "What's going on Zim?! What's happening to you?!" I exploded. "I'M TURNING HUMAN, DIB! EVERYTIME I'M AROUND A HUMAN, EVERYTIME I MAKE CONTACT, PHYSICAL OR OTHERWISE, MY DNA TRANSFORMS MORE AND MORE! I'M PROBABLY ALREADY HALF HUMAN AND I CAN'T STOP IT! THESE STUPID EMOTIONS ARE TEARING ME APART, AND I CAN'T STAND IT! IT HURTS!"

Dib took a step away from me, eyes wide in disbelief. "It's not true…" he mumbled. "THE HELL IF IT ISN'T DIB! DID YOU EVER SEE ME DO THIS BEFORE WHEN YOU WERE STALKING ME?!" I screamed. I knew that was mean, but I was just too emotional right now to care. He recoiled like I hit him. I could see now that tears were welling up in his eyes too. A new pain shot through me. The pain of knowing that I hurt him. Why did I even care?!

"I have to get OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, dashing for the door. "Wait! Zim!" Dib yelled after me, but I didn't stop. I didn't even look back. I ran all the way down the stairs of Dib's house, past his dad and Gaz, and bolted out through door into the cold night air, and I didn't stop then. I just kept running. I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was going to do, but all I knew was that I had to get out of that house and away from all that human contact. I had to get far, FAR away. Even though my weak body screamed at me to stop, I kept pushing forward. My tears burned me and if that wasn't bad enough, tiny white flakes began to drift down from the sky. Even that didn't stop me. "I'm sorry, Dib." I mumbled, leaving that house further and further behind me.

_(Ok. I don't know about any of you guys, but it made me sad writing this. T_T Anyway…I really hope it was worth the wait. Tell me what you all think.)_


	7. Chapter 7

_(Alright everyone…Here is chapter seven, but be forewarned…This chapter is very depressing. If you don't like depressing stuff, I suggest you just skip this chapter and wait for the next one, but if you really want to read it and don't want to deal with being confused in the next chapter, well, here it is…Just don't say I didn't warn you.)_

Dib's POV

I starred after the Irken in shock. He ran from me tears streaming down his face, his torment well-known to me now, but that wasn't what kept me starring in a daze. Turning Human?! Is that possible?! It can't be! I thought as I ran down to the basement. I pushed past Gaz and my dad and rushed to the giant scanner my dad had down there. I took out the blood from last night and gazed at it in awe. Last night it had been a vibrant green but now it was some horrible mixture of red and green blood. The smell rising from it was sickly sweet as the blood was literally boiling in the test tube. "What the HELL?!" I shrieked at the beaker. Then hastily I poured it into the machine. "It's not true…IT'S NOT TRUE!" I kept telling myself. Then the results popped up.

_60% HUMAN BLOOD 40% FOREIGN SUBSTANCE_

My scream echoed up the stairs out the door and into the street. I bet the neighbors heard it in their living rooms. "This can't be happening! How?! Why?!" I screamed. Then Gaz, suddenly appearing behind me, said, "Because of contact with humans…" then I screamed at her, which is probably one of the bravest things I've ever done. "SHUT UP, YOU _SLUT!_ I BET IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENDED! STAY AWAY FROM ZIM! JUST STAY AWAY!"

It didn't faze her. All she did was look down for a brief second and then flash back up at me. "I barley even touched him! _You're _the one he spends the most time with whether you two realize it or not! You wanna know why I did that Dib?! To maybe make you stop and think about what you're doing to each other! You love him! I know you do! But that doesn't change the fact that by being around each other so much, you're destroying yourselves! Every moment he spends with you, he turns more human! Every moment you spend with him, you fall more in love! I don't want to sit around and wait for you two to just give in to your depression and kill yourselves!" then she stopped screaming. Her squinty eyes widened.

"Oh my god…"

"…What?" I asked, still in shock about her conclusions.

"That's what he's doing…"

"What do you mean?!" I was scared now.

"He's going to end his pain…FOREVER." She mumbled.

I jumped up. I didn't even look back at her as I ran up the stairs. My dad tried to stop me, but I just pushed him away and ran out the door. It was freezing outside and snowing. That didn't stop me. I ran in the only direction I thought he would go, to his house. I have to get there fast! I thought as I struggled to push myself faster.

Then I slipped on some ice and fell, scraping up my hands. They stung and were bleeding. I stuck them in the snow, but it only hurt worse. Then I heard something that made me forget about the pain. This voice I haven't heard in so long, but I would know it anywhere.

"Dib." She called me.

"Mom? Where are you?" I searched around, only seeing white.

"I'm not there physically, dear. I'm only here to tell you something very important. I know the pain you're feeling. I know that it's hard to keep going on when you feel no one loves you. But know this, love, you do have people that love you. Me, your father, your sister, even your friend…We all love you in our own ways. I know that sometimes you never believe it, but the fact is, everyone needs someone to love them, otherwise they feel their life is meaningless. Love gives people hope. Right now, Zim has no hope." My mother's voice echoed all around me.

I looked up at the sky, my fresh tears running down my face, making my face even colder. "Tell him, before it's too late, Dib. Give him your reason for hope." These were the last words she spoke to me. Then silence filled the air.

"Mom! Come back! Please!" I cried, sinking down into the snow. "Don't leave me again!" Then her words came back. We all love you. Even your friend. Everyone needs to be loved. Love gives them hope. Hope. That's what I needed, no, that's all I had left. I need to hope that I can reach Zim in time! I need to stop him! I have to tell him! I thought and brought myself off the ground.

It snowed harder as I ran, getting colder and colder, the snow clouded my glasses and blurred my vision. Running blind there was still hope. Love _is_ hope. "Hold on, Zim!" I shouted. I have to get there in time.

That's when I slipped again and this time my side hurt badly. "Arggh! Curse you, Fate! Why are you doing this to me?! To Zim?! Do you like destroying people?! Do you hate us?! What did we ever do to deserve this?!" I shouted to the sky.

Then my voice of reason decided to show himself again. Dib, calm down.

No! Shut up! I have to keep going!

Dib! Your rib is fractured! You could get pneumonia out here! Think about what you're doing!

NO! I _refuse _to give up!

I struggled to get up, ignoring the stabbing pain in my side. I'd worry about pain later. I just had to get to Zim before…

I looked up to see that the snow was parting and I was already in Zim's neighborhood. I saw his little green house and dashed forward. I came to the door and burst it open.

My heart stopped. What I saw before me sent all my present emotions cowering behind me. There was Zim, laying face down on the floor, his back exposed, his PAK removed. I knew it was fatal for Irkens to go without their PAK's for ten minutes and as soon as I saw the flashing red light on the PAK stop flashing, I knew I was too late. Still, I rushed to him.

"Zim! ZIM! Wake up!" I shook his body. He didn't move. He didn't even twitch. "Dammit Zim! Don't give up! Please! I love you! Did you hear me?! I LOVE YOU! You, the little green alien who made my life hell for years! You, who's only goal in life used to be destroying me and everything I loved! You, who stole my heart and made me weak! I love you for the alien you are! I've loved you all along! Just please!" I continued to shake his unmoving body. "Please…Don't leave me like this. Don't leave before I got to tell you. Don't leave and not say goodbye." Tears rolled down my cheeks landing on his skin. It didn't even burn him anymore. "Don't leave me behind! I want to be where you are!"

And there I sat, holding my love in my arms, with no breathing to let me know he could hear me, nothing. My whole world came crashing apart. My hope shattered. My love dead. Zim. Can you hear me from where you are? Are you happy now? I was so caught up in my emotions of despair and suffering, I didn't even notice the small beep coming from the abandoned PAK behind me.

_(Stay calm and DON'T FREAK OUT! This is not the end of the story! There is one chapter left! I warned you! But still…Just cry it out and hope for Zim to come back. Hope with all the hope you have! "Come back, Zim!"-Kay screams. Believe in the power of love, and wait for chapter seven, the final chapter!)_


	8. Chapter 8

_(FINAL CHAPTER!!! I'm not gonna delay you guys from reading this any longer. Read and tell me what you think of my story. Enjoy!)_

Zim's POV

_Black. Everything was black. Shadow consumed me. It filled me. I was a shadow. I could feel myself fading away. _

_Floating. I was floating in nothingness. Floating in the black abyss. Floating forever it seemed. There was no pain. It was an easy death. Just a simple removal of my PAK and a short wait of ten minutes. A short and simple suicide._

_Suicide. I never thought it would happen. I never thought I could get so weak that I'd do this. Now I'm here floating in the empty black. But where is here? Is this it? What happens now? Do I just keep floating like this forever?_

_Wait. A light? Voices? Where are they? Can I get to them from here? I pushed myself through the black, toward the light. I moved slowly, but I was, none the less, moving. Finally I reached the light and it opened up to reveal a completely different place. _

_This place was bright. Very bright. I had to shield my eyes at first. As they adjusted, I saw a huge area filled with trees reaching higher than the never-ending sky, buildings that seemed to glow, fields of warm fluffy grass with beautiful flowers, and many smiling, shining people. They weren't really showing off light, but they seemed to glow with some human emotion that swirled through the air. Peace, I knew from my ever-transforming heart. But even with all this peace around me, I didn't feel it myself._

_I walked through the crowd and they all gave me warm welcoming smiles, but none spoke to me. I guess I'll be an outcast wherever I go. I sat down on top of a grassy hill under one of the giant trees. I starred up at the beautiful sky. Where am I? And why am I here? _

_This is Heaven, Zim. It's where we all go when we die, well, some of us anyway. A voice answered my thoughts, but it wasn't actually spoken to me. It was in my head. It was a warm, gentle, pretty voice. I opened my eyes to see a woman looking down at me, smiling. I recognized her immediately. _

_You're Dib's mother. I said without speaking. It was strange, but some part of me thought it only appropriate that there was no need for words in the afterlife. We were all connected. Well, I seemed out of the loop for some reason. _

_That's right. I've been watching over you and my family. I've seen them grow and change, and you as well. She said, grinning warmly at me._

_I starred up at her in shock. She'd been watching me? Even before I'd turned human? She nodded as an answer._

_You were involved with my son from that first day. You are a big part of his life. How could I not keep an eye on you? _

_I'm…a big part of Dib's life? I asked. This surprised me. Sure he had his paranormal obsession, but why me in particular? Plus, hadn't we always treated each other like enemies, well, until recently. Thinking about what happened back at Dib's house my emotions began to flow again. A tear fell from my eye. It didn't burn me here. There was no physical pain, but my new emotions still consumed me._

_Dib's mother put her arm around me and pulled me into an embrace. I flinched not expecting this. I had never been hugged like this before. It felt nice. I put my arms around her and cried into her shoulder._

_Shhh. She murmured soothing me, slowly stroking my antenna and the tiny fuzz of human hair that was growing on my head. Now Zim, in Heaven we don't cry. There's no need for tears once you've found peace._

_That's just it… I said pausing and looking at her. Mae. She stated. …Mae, I continued, I don't feel at peace. I know I'm supposed to because I'm dead. But I just feel lost, like…like I'm caught between here and there. _

_She nodded and looked down at me. Yes Zim, and do you know why that is? Because you died before your time, Zim. Your destiny wasn't over, and there are others whose lives you affect by your choice. _

_Heh? I asked. What do you mean? Then she waved her hand through the air and a new "window" opened to the world I had just left. In the window, I saw Dib hugging my dead body close, his tears falling down onto my skin, not burning. His face was twisted in torment, pain, grief, and a look of utter hopelessness. "Don't leave me behind." Was all he kept murmuring, clutching my lifeless form closer. In the background I saw my PAK lying motionless, then, suddenly, the red life light began flashing. That's when I felt it. The tug of the other world through this window. It was pulling me back. _

_I turned back to Mae. I don't understand. She smiled and whispered, You died without any hope. My son can give it to you. But why would he? He hates me doesn't he? I said being pulled closer to the window. She shook her head, still smiling, with that tiny gleam that she and Dib shared in her eyes. Just the opposite, Zim. He loves you. She waved and then her and that bright world vanished._

I opened my eyes slightly. This world wasn't as bright as the last, but it still hurt my eyes at first. When I fully focused and opened my eyes, I saw the same scene I had before, but only from the right view now. Dib's arms were wrapped around me, cradling me almost, his face in anguish, his tears falling on my face. They didn't sting or burn. In fact, they felt good as they splashed against my skin.

I looked over and saw my PAK, flashing and disconnected from me. Then I used my Irken attachment to make it hover over to me and reattach to my back, but for some reason, I felt like I didn't need it. Still, it was better to be safe. Dib didn't even notice when it attached to my back.

I looked up at him. This boy had been my rival since the first day I landed here. He was always constantly trying to prove to his people I was an alien, but to no avail, which made him even more persistent in fighting me. I had been certain he'd wanted me dead. But as I gazed on his face now, I saw none of the emotions he'd worn the past few years. I didn't know how the emotion love felt, or what it even was. I had never experienced it, but had always wondered what it felt like to love and be loved. This emotion coming from him was the strongest I've ever seen. I t was like mixing all of the others together. It was true what his mother, Mae, had said. Dib…loved me.

My eyes widened, but not only because of my new revelation. Inside of me an equally strong and pushing emotion was fighting to break through my heart, and then it exploded. The emotion swirled all around inside of me. It consumed me worse than the black had. I knew exactly what this meant, but I was too stunned to think it.

Insinctly, I reached my hand up slowly and patted one of Dib's hands. His eyes popped open, and he starred down at me in relief and bewilderment. "Zim!" he exclaimed and pulled me closer to him in the same kind of embrace his mom had. "You're alive!"

In my mind, I smiled at the hug, but as I went to return it, he immediately released me as though he had done something wrong. "I…I'm sorry." He said blushing. That's when I began to laugh. Not my usual maniacal laugh, but a normal, happy one. It felt strange but right. He starred at me. "Dib. You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who acted irrationally. I mean, look what I did." I said gesturing to myself. He understood what I meant.

He just gazed in shock for a moment before asking, "Why? How?" I understood his questions. "I just wanted to escape and to not deal with all of this human drama. I didn't want to hurt anymore, but in taking my life, I didn't realize I'd be hurting others too." I explained, as I looked up at him. He blushed again, a soft pink. It was kind of…pretty.

Then I answered his other question in a short, "You'll have to thank your mother for that. She's been watching over us. She brought me back."

His eyes spread wide. "My mom? You saw her?" I nodded. "Mae is a very kind human. I'm beginning to think that I misjudged some of you humans…especially you, Dib."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I showed him. I leaned forward and place a small swift kiss on his cheek. I knew by from what had been happening lately, that this was some form of affection for humans, so I thought that it would explain to Dib what I felt more than words could. And I was right. I got my meaning across. Dib's eyes widened more, his blush turned more red, and he lifted his hand to his cheek.

"Zim? Did you just—" I put my finger on his mouth and nodded shyly. I was totally new to this, and I didn't know if I was doing things the right way, but they felt right to me.

"These emotions I've been feeling lately, Dib, they were eating away at me, driving me mad, but then one of them exploded and pushed all the rest aside. It's all I can think about it. It's all I can feel. I can't explain it, because I've never experienced it before, but I think…I think I…love you."

I starred. He starred. Our faces both turned darker in shade. He knew he didn't have to say anything, and I didn't know what else to say. Then finally, he reacted, though it wasn't the way I was expecting. He fainted.

I laughed and picked him up in my arms. Gir (Where had he been this whole time?) came out and said, "You gonna take the monkey home?" I smiled down at the boy in my arms. "Yeah, but don't worry Gir, He'll be back. We'll be hanging out a lot more now." I said. Gir squealed with joy and then swiftly turned his full attention to the TV as he turned on the Scary Monkey show. I shook my head at the silly robot, and walked ou the door.

It had stopped snowing, but was still cold. I didn't care. I felt warm inside me as I carried Dib in my arms toward his house. While I was walking, I looked up at the clear starry sky. Maybe this planet isn't so bad. I could get used to spending my life here. I thought, smiling. Then I saw a shooting star fly across the sky. I chuckled. "Sorry, but I've gotten everything I could've wished for."

It had only been a day, and I had everything I wanted. I loved Dib. He loved Me. Now that I think about it, it was our fate to be captured by those humans and me get shot, otherwise this would just be another night we'd be plotting to destroy each other. I didn't know much about fate, but there's one thing I knew when I walked that street on that cold, happy night, and that is that fate is pretty damn hilarious.

_Fin. _

_(What did you think of this story overall and how it ended? I'm so glad you all got so attached and that I was able to finish this for you all. I feel so accomplished. But now I'm starting to feel that when one story ends, another must begin. I want you guys to tell me if I should write another story with our two star-crossed lovers here. And please, if you haven't told every ZADR lover you know already, then tell them to read this, but only if you think it's worth it. Once again, thank you for the support and I hope you loved my story! =D)_


End file.
